Blackmailed Teacher
by XXX-23
Summary: A Femnaru(Natsumi) x Konohamaru lemon twoshot story Made some changes in the second chapter. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I am a student at Konoha High School. I have short spiky brown hair and black eyes and I stand at a height of 5 feet and 5 inches.

It was another cold winter afternoon and again I found it extremely hard to concentrate in my Maths 10 class. This was because I found it hard to think about anything other than what I would do to my teacher Natsumi Uzumaki Uchiha if I had the chance and I wasn't the only one either; I go to school at an all boy's academy Konoha High and we've all been mighty distracted by our sexy Maths teacher.

Natsumi-Sensei is beyond beautiful. She is 24 and this is her first year teaching. She has silky golden sun-kissed blonde hair that falls down to her butt; she has a great smile, sea blue eyes and radiant skin. She has big round DD-cup breasts, a juicy ass and smooth shapely legs that seem to go on forever. To add to that entire she is a really nice person that legitimately cares for her students.

The bell rang; I went home and started on some of my homework. During the course of doing some math I got distracted and started surfing the net. Of course this led to watching porn. I started looking for some good videos when I stumbled upon something that caught my eye. It was a site where students posted sexy videos and pictures of their hot teachers there were no nudes; it was mostly up skirts and cleavage shots.  
It was very sexy nonetheless and this inspired me. I quickly jacked off, and then I hatched a plan to get my own sexy teacher material from Natsumi-Sensei. The next day I walked into my Maths class with my cell phone handy. Natsumi-Sensei walked in wearing a plaid skirt that came down just below her knees and a blouse that was kind of low cut throughout the class.

I didn't have many opportunities to get some sexy pictures but I did get one of her bending over with her skirt caught in between her ass cheeks at the end of class I asked for her help with some homework. She bent over the desk and started reading the article we were answering questions on as she bent over her blouse slipped down a bit exposing some cleavage. She was looking down so I sneakily took out my phone and put it on video.  
She bent more as she tried making out a word in the article; this made her blouse fall lower so that her white bra was showing as she finished helping me she turned to start walking back to her desk but she accidentally knocked over my pencil case with her arm causing my pencils and pens scatter on the ground. Oh Dear!" she said let me get that for you.

She got on all fours and started gathering my pencils. Her shapely ass was pushing against the fabric of her skirt. I once again put my phone on video. Her ass was pushed out further; this caused her skirt to ride up; showing her sexy legs and thighs all the way up to just below her ass. She was pretty focused on collecting my pencils so I decided to push my luck. I cautiously put my hand on her skirt and slowly peeled it up so her sweet panty clad ass. She was wearing white cotton panties that fit her ass perfectly once I got it on video I put her skirt back down once she finished and I decided it was time to go so I thanked her for her help and I headed home right away I went to my room and started jacking off to the videos of her cleavage and ass as the week went on.

I got more and more material on my cell phone. I got some more up skirt pictures, more videos of her ass and cleavage as she bended over and on one particularly cold day I took a video of her hard nipples which were clearly showing through her blouse on Friday I went home and I uploaded all of the material I had on to my computer and started making one long video after I finished. I found it to be much sexier than any of the videos on that website then I started thinking about what Natsumi-Sensei would do if I posted this on that site. She would obviously be very embarrassed that's when an idea hit me. I wondered if I could blackmail her and there was only on way to find out.

That night I made a secret email account and emailed the video to her and waited for a reply about an hour later I got an email that read ooh my God, who are you and where did you get this? I replied I will be the one asking questions and the question I have is what will you be willing to do to keep this from getting on the internet. She replied anything do you want money or grades neither, you are a very sexy woman. I just think you should show it more. She replied ok, tell me where you live, I'll come over and show you whatever you want.

I was ecstatic, I was about to tell her my address until my slight intelligence kicked in. She was probably just asking me where I live so she could find out who I was and if the school found out of this I would be expelled for sure. I replied nice try and I meant you should show your body more in class. Do you have a mini skirt and she replied no. I want you wearing a mini skirt that ends well above your knees and a thong that matches it and wear your white low cut blouse with a push up bra. If you don't have some of these things I suggest you start shopping because if you aren't dressed exactly as I say I will release the video onto the internet. I waited four hours but there was no reply. I waited the whole weekend but she still never answered back.

Monday morning I got up quickly and rushed off to school Maths was my last class so I had to go the whole day wondering whether Natsumi-Sensei would wear what I told her to finally my last block came; I was the first one in class. The suspense was killing me about 5 minutes after the bell rang she walked into class. The whole class was speechless. To my delight Natsumi-Sensei wore exactly what I told her to.  
She wore a white mini skirt that ended about 2 inches above her knees her breasts also looked magnificent. The push up bra pushing her breasts up and out and her low cut white blouse combined to show some serious cleavage. Natsumi-Sensei started blushing as each and every boy in the class had his eyes on her hot body. She tried to go on and teach the lesson but it was pretty obvious that none of us cared about Maths at the moment.

After the lesson we had about half an hour to start on our homework. Natsumi-Sensei sank into her chair and put up a book so that as much of her was covered as possible. I saw what she was trying to do so I asked her for some help. She reluctantly got out of her desk and walked over to my desk once again she bent over to look at the question. This time as she bent lower, her big breasts looked like they were about to burst out of her bra!  
I took out my camera and once again put it on video.

I asked her some more questions so I could take as long of a video as possible after she was done helping me the boy next to me asked her a question. She bent over the side of his desk so that her ass was facing me. Her skirt rode up as her ass was pushed out. Her ass looked so good that I had to resist the urge to grab it. I made another video though; once again I cautiously peeled her skirt, this time all the way up. She was wearing a small white thong like I told her too. A few boys around me noticed what I was doing they smiled and gave me thumbs up. The boy asking the question noticed too, he asked her to read a word he didn't understand. She bent over more to make it out; this pushed her ass out farther her thong was sinking into her ass crack; exposing more and more of her bare ass.

I made a pretty long video before I put her skirt back down after school I sent her another email good job, you were magnificent, keep this up and you will never have to worry about me posting the video. She replied keep this up? I thought I only had to do this for one day just a few more days sweetheart, I promise. I lied and by the way what is your phone number. She replied and good and I am going to be texting you during class from now on make sure you keep cell phone handy and you do exactly what I say. Now for tomorrow I'm going to bring you clothes to wear for Maths class. I went to the mall and bought some clothes for Natsumi-Sensei.

What I ended up buying were pink TNA pants and an extra small pink shirt that said slut on the chest. I put them in a box and put a note that said no underwear in the box. The next day at school I gave the box to a friend of mine and told him to give it to the office saying that it was a gift to Natsumi-Sensei in Maths class Natsumi-Sensei walked in wearing the hot pink TNA pants that I bought for her. They were so skin tight that it looked like they were simply painted on.

The fabric sunk into her ass cheeks so the shape of her heart shaped ass was perfectly visible but she was wearing a jacket over her t shirt. I texted her telling her to take off the jacket and she responded back saying that she wasn't allowed to wear shirts with profanity written on it. I told her to do it or else. She started blushing and she slowly unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. The whole class gasped and the t-shirt was XXX small so it came up above her belly button, it was seemingly about to burst at any moment due to her bust. It was cold so her nipples were very hard and the sexiest thing was that in glittery pink letters it said slut on her breast area. She was blushing more than ever.

She taught the lesson as fast as she could and then she sat in her chair trying to cover herself. I texted her and told her to get up and stretch in front of the class reluctantly she got up and sort of yawned in front of the class; bringing her arms up as far as possible. This lifted her shirt even higher. I texted her telling her to bring her arms behind her back so her breasts were stuck out as far as possible and hold it for until I tell you to stop. She reluctantly did so her breasts looked like they were about to burst out of the t-shirt. The shirt rode up so high that it ended just below her breasts. Her nipples were hard enough to poke 2 holes through the fabric. I got out my phone, zoomed in and started filming. The entire class was gazing at her amazing breasts after a couple minutes and I texted her giving her the okay to stop.

Next I told her to knock over a stack of papers on her desk and then bend over to pick them up. She did so and bent over so her ass was facing the class. The fabric sunk so far into her ass that the exact shape of her perfect ass could be seen. The class was in awe and as the class went on and I sent her texts which made her show off every part of her body when the class ended I waited for everybody to leave before I approached Natsumi-Sensei.

You did a great job today and I said it's you! She screamed yeah it's me and I replied I don't care if you know now, with the new videos I have of you, you wouldn't dare push me. Why you bastard, I am going to have you expelled with the video of you in a skimpy shirt, showing off your tits in front of your class, who would believe I blackmailed you? So if I were you I would be a good girl and do what I say.

She had no response, she knew this was true. She would not only be embarrassed if I posted the video, she would be fired and most likely never be allowed to teach again. I sat down in her chair, took out my cell phone, and put it on video. Now I want you to return the clothes I so graciously gave you. I smiled I'm not wearing anything underneath though exactly. She reluctantly peeled her shirt up to her boobs. She paused for a few seconds go on and I said

She took it off slowly, letting her breasts free. I was in awe and her breasts were magnificent and they were big and round but at the same time were completely sag free her light nipples were medium in size but they were extremely pointy. I must have sat there for about 5 minutes in awe before I told her to take off her pants. She was having difficulty peeling her skin tight pants off. She jumped up and down a little in an attempt to get them off, this made her tits bounce.

She finally got them off for the first time I saw her pussy. It was a thing of beauty. It was completely hairless, it looked really tight give me the clothes. What I can't my other clothes are in the teacher's lounge, I can't walk around the school naked uummm alright. I'll let you earn them back come over here. She walked over and I grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she was sitting on my lap. I grabbed her breast with my left hand and I started playing with her hardened nipple. She shivered, but she knew she couldn't do anything to make me stop have you ever given a blowjob Natsumi-Sensei oooh please don't make me do that. I unzipped my jeans and whipped out my 7 inch cock touch it. She reluctantly touched it with her index finger good now put your fingers around it.

She did it felt so warm and good and I was getting this all on video too mmm good now get on your knees. She did, she feared what she would hear next lick the tip of my head. No please that's gross do it. She slowly brought her mouth closer to my head and she quickly touched the tip with her tongue and withdrew it sending a jolt through my entire body circle my head with your tongue now.

She slowly circled the head of my cock with her tongue. It tickled, it felt so good. Now put your lips on my cock head. She did, her lips felt like pillow for my cock slowly deep throat now. She swallowed my cock slowly it felt so wet and warm, I loved it. She started sucking slowly.I laid back; waving my left hand through her silky hair while filming with my right hand faster. She started bobbing her head faster and faster.  
I finally came and exploded in her mouth mmm good, open your mouth wide. She did, there was a lot of cum in her mouth and I filmed it. Now swallow it. She reluctantly did and she showed me her mouth after. I was satisfied. I zipped up my pants and stood up nice, you are quite the cock sucker Natsumi-Sensei. I smiled as I tossed her the clothes and left since Natsumi-Sensei had been a good girl I decided to give her the next day off.

I walked into Maths class the next day to find that Natsumi-Sensei was wearing a Black turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. The boys in the class were pretty disappointed in her choice of clothing after Natsumi-Sensei finished her lesson she sat down in her chair and proceeded to do some marking. I asked her a question to make her come to my desk once again she bent over just keep your eyes down on my paper. I whispered to her eyes were locked on my paper. I put my right hand under the desk and grazed her inner thigh. I slid my index finger slowly towards her vagina. She started breathing heavily but kept her eyes down on the paper, she didn't want to make a scene in front of the class. I reached her pussy; I started massaging it through her jeans call me up to your desk.

I whispered to her and she stood up and walked over to her desk. A few minutes later she called me up to her desk to talk to me about my grades. I walked up to her desk and pulled up a chair on her side. Her desk was one of those big old fashioned teacher's desks so nothing from the chest down was visible on the other side unzip your pants" I told her and she looked around nervously and she slowly started unzipping her jeans. She slid them down to her knees. She had white cotton panties on and I started rubbing her pussy through her panties. Sure enough a wet spot started showing through her white panties. I looked at her, she was looking around nervously; nobody had noticed what was going on behind the teacher's desk.

The wet spot was getting bigger and bigger her cheeks were red. She was embarrassed that she was getting wet from a student touching her pussy don't worry, it is only natural for a slut to like having her pussy played with. I whispered slide your panties down and she slowly slid her panties down to her knees; revealing her clean shaven pussy. I rubbed the lips of her bare pussy. It was getting really wet and I slowly entered it with my index finger. I started fingering her oozing pussy. I yelled out ooh sorry Natsumi-Sensei, let me get that. So the whole class heard. I got on my knees pretending I dropped something and was going to pick it up. I slid her jeans and panties off of her entirely. I spread her legs wide and I brought my finger out of her pussy and used my hands to split her pussy lips apart.

I brought my mouth to her pussy. I licked her lips before I entered her juicy pussy with my tongue. This sent a quiver down her spine. I plunged my tongue deep into her pussy and started exploring every facet of it apparently I found a sensitive part as I heard Natsumi-Sensei moan quietly. She covered her mouth I spent more time on that spot after some time she started shaking and quivering, her pussy juice started flowing more freely until finally she orgasm.

She had to squeeze her hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning quite satisfied with myself and I slurped up what juices I could and then withdrew my tongue from her pussy. I wiped off her juice from my lips with her panties. I sat back on my chair I'm going to keep these as a souvenir. I smiled as I put her panties into my pocket. She was about to say something but kept silent and simply slid her jeans back on and just then the bell rang and the students left.

Well aren't you going to thank me for making you orgasm? I asked just get out of here pervert. She answered angrily and well that's impolite of you, just for that I'm going to bring you something very special to wear for tomorrow."I said as I left afterschool instead of going to the mall I went to a special adult store and picked out a sex schoolgirl outfit for Natsumi-Sensei.  
The next day at lunch I visited Natsumi-Sensei in her room and gave her the clothes she was to wear in Maths class.

She looked at them no way, I can't wear this and I would rather be fired. I took out my cell phone and showed her the video of her sucking my cock. Sweet heart you wouldn't just be fired, you would be doing major time in prison her cheeks reddened. She had no reply and I left her with the clothes and reminded her that no underwear was allowed Maths class rolled around. I was the first one in class and the class slowly started to fill up until it was full there was still no sign of Natsumi-Sensei about 5 minutes into class the door slowly opened. I'm pretty sure the whole class got an instant boner from seeing their teacher. Natsumi-Sensei was wearing a super mini plaid skirt which came only about an inch below her ass on top she was wearing an extra small sleeveless white button up blouse which came up about 2 inches above her belly button.

She buttoned it up all the way but it was so small that there was still ample cleavage showing and I text her telling her to let us have free time for the whole class. She did this and then I told her to sit up on her desk and cross her legs. She did so; she got on her desk and crossed her legs. This made her skirt ride up so high that just about the only thing it was covering was her pussy! Her smooth tan legs and thighs looked so sexy! She blushed every eye in the class was fixated on her legs and trying to get a look at her pussy, you guys should start working on the exercise questions. She said in a desperate attempt to get the eyes off of her body. It didn't work and I texted her, telling her to unbutton a button on her blouse.

Her hands were shaking, she brought them up to her blouse and unbuttoned the first button and her breasts almost fell out entirely! She quickly adjusted it but the blouse still didn't cover much. The outsides of her nipples were showing. Instantly the eyes shifted from her legs to her chest and I texted her telling her to spread her legs. Slowly she spread her legs so that her pussy was showing for the entire class to see. The class ooed and awed for a lot of them this was the first pussy they ever saw. Natsumi-Sensei was shaking with embarrassment as the whole class had an unobstructed view of her pussy.

Next I told her to unbutton the next button on her blouse. She nervously looked at me and shook her head. I mouthed the words does it. She shakily unbuttoned the next button slower this time. Now half of her nipples were showing! Her tits looked amazing. I raised my hand Natsumi-Sensei I need help with one question. I said and she reluctantly walked over. She stood straight up this time. I whispered to her to bend down, she did. This was much to the delight of the boy sitting in front of me as her skirt rode up so the bottom half of her bare ass was in his face. He was gazing at it, bringing his face as close to it as possible. I started massaging her breasts through the fabric. This time everybody noticed what I was doing. Natsumi-Sensei kept her eyes on paper but it didn't help this time.

The boy behind her noticed me touching her boobs, so he peeled her skirt up and started massaging her ass cheeks. A couple more boys joined in. But before the situation got too out of control, Natsumi-Sensei quickly retreated back to her desk and got the class to calm down with threats of detention. I couldn't take it anymore; Natsumi-Sensei looked so good that I had to have her and I texted her, telling her to call me up to her desk again. She did claiming I had some missing assignments that she needed to talk to me about. I walked up and instructed her to lie down on the floor. She did. I kneeled down on top of her; getting as low as I could, I hoped nobody could see me. I unbuttoned the last button on her blouse and tossed it aside. I started sucking her left nipple while massaging her right breast with my other hand please don't do this. She whispered I said nothing I unzipped my jeans and slid my boxers down.

My hard cock sprung free I played with her tits more, until both of her nipples were hard. I kissed up her neck until my lips found hers. I passionately French kissed her while I peeled her skirt all the way up. I played with her pussy and it once again started to moisten up. I brought my dick close to her pussy and gently entered her pussy her pussy was so tight and warm, it felt so good and I once again put my mouth on her soft breasts and sucked them. After pumping her hard she let out a moan as she climaxed. She covered her mouth right away but it was too late. A few of the boys noticed and came up to the desk one announced hey Natsumi-Sensei is getting fucked! Natsumi-Sensei was paralyzed with fear and embarrassment; her cheeks were redder than ever soon the whole class gathered around her desk to the sight of her lying naked on the floor with me on top of her.

Man look at that body one said damn she looks like a porn star but 10 times hotter yelled another. I didn't know what to do at this moment, so I decided to let my dick do the thinking. I picked Natsumi-Sensei up and bent her over the teacher's desk there wasn't much resistance from her and she knew there was nothing she could do. I bent her over the desk and I slipped her skirt off and threw it into the crowd that was watching. They cheered fuck her, Fuck her they chanted. I entered my dick into her pussy from behind and pumped slowly. I put my hands around her waist, occasionally massaging her sexy ass and her abdomen was supported by the desk but her tits were hanging free as I started fucking her harder her tits started rocking back and forth. The crowd cheered as her tits rocked damn look at those boobs rock yelled a boy

I looked up; there were at least 4 or 5 boys videotaping this on their phones as I fucked her harder, Natsumi-Sensei uncontrollably started moaning. The boys loved this and cheered louder she even moans like a porn star. I fucked her harder and harder until I was ready to explode. I withdrew and turned her body over. I got on the desk and put her tits around my cock and started to thrust. This felt so good and it wasn't long until I exploded cum all over her tits swallow they chanted do it. I said Natsumi-Sensei brought one tit at a time up to her mouth and licked it clean, much to the delight of the class once she was clean I got dressed now listen. I said in front of the class and we have a beautiful thing going right now. I have Natsumi-Sensei blackmailed so she will do anything we say but in order for this to work nothing that happens in this classroom can leave this classroom alright and the whole class agreed to this and good, I have a feeling this is going to be the best Maths class any of us ever have. I smiled as I looked at Natsumi-Sensei lying naked on her desk; breathing heavily; cheeks red.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that class was coming to an end and we had another class to attend after that, we decided to postpone the rest of the action for later. My classmates were disappointed that they did not get to fuck Natsumi-sensei that day. I suggested an idea that cheered everyone up.

The idea was to make chits containing each of our names and let Natsumi-sensei draw them out. The people whose names would be written in those chits would get to have their way with her. The chits would not be replaced providing everybody an equal opportunity to screw our teacher. There would be another group of chits that would be used to select the number of chits that would be drawn from the first bowl. The numbers would vary from 3 to 5 per day.

Everyone wrote their names on small pieces of paper except me as I had got to screw her first. The class ended soon after I collected the chits and Natsumi-sensei got dressed and we emptied the classroom.

Later that day, I received a text message from Natsumi-sensei asking me to reply as soon as I was free and no one was nearby. I did as she asked. Soon, she sent another message saying she was ready to do anything to get out of the situation she was trapped in. She wanted my help. She said she was even ready to offer her body to me for as long as I wanted and become my personal slut. For her, it was better to become a personal whore for me than become a slut for the whole class of 40 students.

'But you will have to get fucked by them at least as we have decided' I had replied. I couldn't help her get out of situation completely but I could help in limiting the number of times she got fucked by a student to one.

There was no reply from her for several minutes. I thought she had given up on the escape but her next message shocked me. 'If you can promise me to get me out of this situation after each of them have their turn with my body and have them delete the videos and pictures, then I will become your personal whore for as long as you desire' she texted back. I was beyond excited that I have chance to gain a personal slut. I promised as she asked.

The next day I got to the school quickly and addressed the rest of the class about the situation. I talked them out of it and made them delete the videos and photos. My friends were easy to talk them out of it. Those who opposed had to be taken care of in a different way by offering them money which I had tonnes of, being the only heir to the Sarutobi corporation.

In the end all of them agreed to the plan as long as they got to fuck Natsumi-sensei at least once. It was one of their fantasies to fuck her and this got them a chance to fuck her even if just once.

The Maths class was the last one that day. It was becoming difficult for everyone to wait for that class. Finally it was time for the Maths class. The class soon filled up. After waiting for few minutes, Natsumi-sensei entered the class. Everyone was excited to see her. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts that was too small and a tank top. Her hair was done in a pony tail with two bangs framing her beautiful face. It appeared she had resigned to her fate.

I got up from my bench and moved to the front. I picked up the first bowl and held that in front of her and asked her to draw a single chit. She did as asked and took out one chit and opened it. It had the number 3 written on it meaning she was going to be fucked by three students simultaneously.

I then picked up the second bowl and ordered her to take out three chits out of it. She took out three chits and handed them to me. I opened them and red out the names "Inari, Udon and Ichigo". The rest of the class cheered for them.

They came to the front and got out their pants and boxers showing to all the people present in the class their huge tools. Inari had a cock of 6.5 inches which had a width of 1.5 inches; Ichigo's was 6.25 inches in length and 1.75 inches in width; Udon's was 6.75 inches in length and 2 inches in width.

Looking at their dicks, Natsumi-sensei was becoming Hot and wanted to enjoy the black cocks. I could tell from the sexy face expressions that had formed on her face. But she was afraid of what will happen.

After that, they all jumped on Natsumi-sensei. Ichigo removed her tank top and we were surprised to find out that she was wearing no bra and started fondling with his fingers on her erected brown coloured nipples and pinching it hard and massaging her big round tits. Natsumi-sensei moaned from his actions. 

Inari and Udon snatched her shorts down to her legs and Natsumi-sensei was standing with only printed thin panty in front of the whole class. Inari started licking, kissing and chewing her fleshy ass cheeks with one finger on her ass crack while Udon was hugging on her bulgy shaven crotch holding her thighs tightly. Suddenly Ichigo held both of her boobs firmly with his hands and squeezed it. Natsumi-sensei moaned from the pain she felt from his actions.

Her voice was so sexy that these people got hotter and Inari removed her panty too. Inari was stunned to see that hot small round asshole of brown colour and started licking it. Natsumi-sensei moaned with passion as she was in full control of her students but did not want to show that.

Then after Udon started licking the lips of her pussy and now, she could not hide her passion and started screaming with passion and enjoyment as all her soft parts were licked and sucked. After some time when Natsumi-sensei was fully hot, the three students stood up.

Then Inari inserted his finger in her ass hole. Natsumi-sensei moaned loudly and opened her mouth and Ichigo pushed his dick inside her hot mouth. He just pushed the whole thing inside. Ichigo groaned "Suck my tool u bitch" and Natsumi-sensei obeyed his orders and started giving Ichigo a blowjob. But Ichigo was in high passion and started rocking in her mouth moving his hip front and back.

Now both Ichigo and Natsumi-sensei were in nice rhythm, so Udon went down under her pussy and started licking and sucking it. Natsumi-sensei now was fully in control of everyone and was enjoying everything that they were doing to her. Then Inari took his finger out and held his hard cock with one hand and started inserting in her ass again. Natsumi-sensei cried with pain but her voice was like a whore to everyone in the class. The rest of the class had took out their dicks and were jacking of to the live sex action going on in front of them.

Inari inserted his full dick inside her ass and started fucking her asshole with all his might. Her tight ass started spreading and giving gap. After 5 minutes, the trio stopped their actions and pulled apart from Natsumi-sensei.

Udon laid on the big teacher's desk with his stick straight towards sky and said "come on Natsumi-bitch take this in your hot pussy". Natsui-sensei sat on Udons laps facing him and slowly taking inch by inch inside her cunt with aaaa….h's and oooo…h's. Then he started jerking slowly in and out. "How does it feel slut" he asked and she just kissed his lips with lust and sucking his mouth and tongue indicating that she was enjoying it. Then Inari held her ass cheeks and separated it, Natsumi-sensei wanted to see what he was doing but Udon did not allow her to turn as he knows what was going to happen.

Now Inari took his hard cock and put it right on the mouth of the hot ass of Natsumi-sensei. It was very hot, Natsumi-sensei liked the hotness, and she closed her eyes with pleasure. Slowly Inari started inserting his dick in her ass hole. He pressed hard and the forehead of his cock slid inside her tight ass once again. She started moaning with pleasure. Inari was inserting harder and harder, the whole dick went inside Natsumi-sensei's ass and she moaned louder opening her mouth as wide as she could, her face was red like blood and eyes bulged out with pain and pleasure she ever felt before in her whole life.

At that time, Ichigo slid his dick in her wide opened mouth with hands squeezing her big milk boobs very hard, she was made speechless, and tears came from her eyes. All her three holes were filled with cocks of her students and they all started to rock in it. They all got into rhythm, while Udon was going in, Inari was taking out, and when Inari was going in, Udon was pulling out. She liked the perfect rhythm and soon she was moaning in joy and pleasure.

At the same time Ichigo was fucking her mouth like express going in and out like flash which was very much liked by Natsumi-sensei and she supported him moving her head to and fro and the same time moving her hip forward and backward supporting Udon and Inari.

Everyone other student, including me, were jacking off watching the live blue film that featured our hot maths teacher Natsumi-sensei.

The speed and groans increased as the time went and all the four people in the orgy were sweating, they were fucking hard and were in their final time. Ichigo was the first to climax. He emptied his hot and thick cum in her mouth, took his stick out, and ordered to swallow the whole thing. Natsumi-sensei liked the taste of the thick and hot sperm and swallowed all, even licked the drops on Ichigo's cock.

Then Udon was ready to shoot, Inari held Natsumi-sensei's boobs and made her stand with his cock still inside her ass and Udon took out his cock from her pussy and jerked two times pointing in Natsumi-sensei's mouth and shooted a big load of cum in her mouth and face, this time she swallowed it full without any command from Udon. 

Then Udon kissed her, licked his cum on her face, swallowed it, and said "fantastic slut". Finally, Inari was rocking hard in her ass, she was still paining as it was hitting her inner glands very hard but she was enjoying this more than in mouth and pussy. Now he was ready to shoot he took his one out and shot the entire load in her mouth. Inari told her to swallow. The students also like to watch this and at the same time and they all came at the same time. The load in Natsumi-sensei's mouth was too big for her and she was not able to swallow it, as it was very thick so Inari understood and kissed her and took half the load in his mouth and swallowed and then Natsumi-sensei swallowed all the remaining cum in her mouth.

Inari said very tasty drink you horny bitch. She gave a sexy smile and lay on desk tired. All the three people sat on ground their cocks were still erected and throbbing. They said to Natsumi-sensei to not feel tired as the same thing will happen at least two times. And they were able to fuck her two more times each one fucking her each hole at least once by the time the class ended.

When the class ended, everyone made their way out of the class leaving Natsumi-sensei lying on her desk as she was too tired to move. When everyone was out, I closed the classroom doors and helped Natsumi-sensei stand up as well as helped her clean herself and get dressed.

"Thank you Konohamaru for helping me. I don't know how many more days will I have to endure this" she sighed. "Do not worry Natsumi-sensei, 8 to 9 days more at most. Then you won't be bound to them. I have talked them out of it" I replied, "And remember I am your new master, so, call me Konohamaru-sama or Kono-sama from now on" I added. She looked confused for a moment but her expression changed to that of realization as she remembered our last day's conversation.

She sighed and replied "Yes Kono-sama". Once she got dressed, I asked her to drop me home but after showing me her house first so that I could visit her whenever I wanted and she too can visit me when I required. We got onto her car and she dropped me home after showing me her house.

And as I had said, this continued for 9 more days. Daily the selected students had their way with Natsumi-sensei and I helped her clean and dress up after that. She then used to drop me to my house after school hours.

I had decided not to order her around much as she was always dead tired after her banging in the class. I had made my intentions clear to her and she was happy that she got at least some time off the day.

After the whole fucking ordeal in school got over, I got to know that I had the biggest dick out of all my classmates. One day I decided to pay Natsumi-sensei a visit. It was a Sunday afternoon and I reached her doorsteps and rang the bell. After waiting for a minute or two, Natsumi-sensei answered the door. She was wearing an off-white knee-length frock. Her hair was tied up in a lose bun with two chest length bangs framing her face and three smaller ones coming in front of her face.

She was looking stunningly beautiful in that simple attire. I was standing there speechless for a few minutes before she brought me out of my state. "Kono-sama, kono-sama" she repeated shaking me slightly. When I came back to senses, she welcomed me inside and asked me to sit on the couch. She sat beside me and we made some small talk. Apparently her husband, a guy named Sasuke Uchiha, was out of town on some business trip and wont be home for a whole week. I couldn't stand any longer. I held her cheeks in m hands and smashed my lips to her in very passionate kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue.

I French kissed her for few more minutes and pulled apart when air was needed. After catching my breath, I latched my mouth onto her neck sucking and kissing on her smooth skin. Natsumi-sensei was moaning from my kissing and sucking. I was roaming my hands on her back and grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled it down.

I then held the sleeves of her dress and pulled them down. Her black bra was now showing. I moved my mouth downwards trailing kissed on her collarbone leaving red love bites in between. I reached her breast and kissed on the soft flesh a few times before undoing the clasp of the bra and throwing it aside and latching my mouth on her left breast while massaging the right one.

I took her nipple in between my fingers and pinched and twisted it which caused her to moan loudly. I then took her other boob in my mouth and played with other nipple twisting it with my finger. After some sucking, I stopped and made her stand up which resulted in her frock falling to floor around her ankles. She was wearing just her black panties now.

I too stood up and pulled my pants and boxers down revealing my erect and hard 7 inches cock. "Get down on your knees and suck my cock slut-sensei" I ordered Natsumi-sensei. She obeyed the order like an obedient slut and got down on her knees and engulfed my cock in her warm mouth and started to bob her head on my dick. It was the second time she was giving me blowjob and it was a heavenly feeling.

I grabbed her head and forced her to take in my entire length. She gagged but I ignored her as I was near my climax. I fucked her mouth moving my hips at high speeds. Her moans were muffled by my dick but i gave me pleasure. I soon reached my climax and emptied my load into her mouth. I ordered her to swallow the load and she did that obediently.

I made her stand up before making her lay on the couch. I caught her legs and parted them away revealing her shaven pussy lips. I started trailing kisses on her thighs moving towards her womanhood. I kissed her clit, licking it once which caused Natsumi-sensei to moan. I penetrated her pussy lips with my tongue and tongue fucked her for a few minutes until she climaxed. I drank her juices as it tasted good and pulled myself away when I had drank all of it.

I made her sit on the couch and sat beside her. "You are very delicious slut-sensei" I complimented. She blushed from the compliment and said "Thank you Kono-sama, you taste good too". I captured her lips again in another passionate kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth making her taste herself. I also got my taste from her mouth. Natsumi-sensei started moaning into the kiss.

I pulled away and ordered her "Take my dick into your pussy slut-sensei". Natsumi-sensei sat on my lap facing me. She grabbed my tool and guided it into her wet warm pussy folds moaning as my tool penetrated her pussy bit by bit. Soon she had sheathed my tool completely into her vagina. Her pussy was still tight even after so many students had fucked her for past ten days. "Now fuck yourself on my dick slut" I said to her. "Yesssss Kono-samaaaa" she moaned out as she started to bounce up and down on my cock.

Her moans were like music to my ears. After some time I made her stop bouncing and made her stand on all fours on the couch. Then I resumed fucking her hard and fast. Her tits were rocking back and forth due to my thrusts. I entered one finger into her asshole making her moan even louder than before "Yes Kono-sama, fuck my slutty pussy, fill your personal cumdump with youe cum" she moaned. I fucked her doggy style for several minutes while fucking her butthole with my finger.

Natsumi-sensei had multiple orgasms by the time I neared my climax. "I am Cumming slut-sensei" I warned her before ejaculating inside her. She too climaxed again from me Cumming inside her. I pulled my finger out of her butthole and my dick out of her dripping pussy and let her fall face first into the couch from exhaustion.

I held her by the waist and pulled her up and then carried her to a room in front of a full length mirror. I made Natsumi-sensei face the mirror and made her bend forcing her to support herself by placing her hands on the mirror surface.

I then spread her ass cheeks and brought my dick at the entrance of her asshole and rubbed it on its entrance enjoying the hotness and making my slut moan. I held her by her waist and suddenly I pushed the head of my dick into her tight hole which made her gasp due to the suddenness.

I pushed my cock into her ass slowly making her moan loudly with each push. With a final push I was totally sheathed inside her asshole. I started to fuck her asshole slowly at first but increased the pace with each thrust.

Soon I was pounding her with all my might. Natsumi-sensei was enjoying seeing herself get fuck by her master in the mirror and it was shown on her face. She was moaning and screaming my name asking me to fuck her harder "Yes Kono-sama, fuck my butt hard and fast. Fuck your slut out of her mind" she moaned and I wasn't one to deny her request.

Natsumi-sensei climaxed 3 times before I reached my orgasm. I took my dick out of her ass and penetrated her pussy again. With a few final thrusts I climaxed emptying my load into her pussy once again which made her orgasm again. I let go of her and she fell forward leaning on the mirror with a dazed expression on her face.

Since our winter vacations had just started, I got an idea and called home and informed my parents that I won't be coming home for a week as my friend had asked me to stay with him as his parents were going out of town. They agreed and I addressed Natsumi-sensei "I will be staying here for the week slut-sensei. I have talked to my parents and informed them about me staying at my friend's place". Natsumi-sensei looked happy at the proposal which confused me but I shrugged it off. What I didn't know till later was that she had submitted herself to me from the first time I fucked her class.

I fucked her many times in the following week, in every place possible, her bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, dining place and drawing room. Once her husband returned I had to return home but I continued to visit her daily in excuse of tuition classes. Once Natsumi-sensei invited me to dinner and I fucked her in the kitchen while her husband was sitting outside. I even fingered her pussy to orgasm while eating when her husband was sitting in front of us and talking with me about studies and future plans.

One week after that incident Natsumi-sensei and I went to see a movie in the evening. I got bored and decided to have some fun in the theatre. We were sitting in the last row of the hall with no one in the neighbouring seats, so chances of getting caught in the dim lights were very low.

I pulled Natsumi-sensei into a French kiss to which she responded with equal passion. I was roaming my hands all over her body while kissing her. I massaged her boobs over the black frock that she was wearing and then I lowered my hand to her nether region and rubbed her pussy lips over her panty.

She moaned into my mouth which effectively muffled the sound. I entered my hand into her panty and lowered it to her knees. I then entered a finger into her pussy eliciting another moan from her. I then broke the kiss and ordered her to give me a hand job.

She unzipped my pants and entered her hand into my boxers and started rubbing my dick with her soft hands. I captured her lips in another kiss and inserted another finger into her pussy moving them in and out at a moderate pace.

This continued for another 15 minutes after which we both climaxed. I took my fingers out of her pussy and licked them and ordered Natsumi-sensei to lick my cum from her hand and then lick my dick clean. She licked her hand and then bended over then took my dick out of the boxers and took it in her mouth. She sucked on it for few minutes when I decided it was enough and asked her to stop.

We then got redressed. I again claimed her lips and kissed her till the interval. We decided it was enough as the movie was boring and made our way to the parking where we got into her car and I ordered her to drive us to a location whose address I gave her. It was an abandoned farm.

I got to the back seat of the car and ordered Natsumi-sensei to do the same. She did as said without any argument as always. I claimed her lips as soon as she closed the doors and unzipped her frock and lowered it to her ankles before taking them out and throwing it on the front seat; leaving her only in her red bra and panty. I then unzipped my pants and threw it where her frock was along with my boxers.

I then unclasped her bra throwing it in the growing pile of clothes in the front seats. I then lowered my mouth towards her breasts trailing kisses all the way. I took one boob into my mouth sucking on it and massaging the other with my hands.

I then bit her nipple pulling it slightly causing Natsumi-sensei to moan loudly. I then took the other boob into my mouth and repeated the procedure. I laid her onto the back seat and entered my cock into her pussy causing her moans to increase in intensity.

I claimed her lips again silencing her moans and fucked her slowly hitting her G-spot every time I thrust in causing her to moan loudly into my mouth. Soon Natsumi-sensei climaxed pulling away from the kiss and screaming my name. I increased the pace fucking her hard as i too was nearing my climax.

By the time I reached near my climax Natsumi-sensei had climaxed again. After a few more thrusts I reached my climax. "I am cumming slut-sensei" I warned her. "I too am cumming again Kono-sama" Natsumi-sensei replied.

I filled her vagina and womb with my sperms and pulled out. I stared at Natsumi-sensei pulling away from her. She was glistening with sweat. Her long golden blonde hair was all dishevelled. Her pussy was licking out mixed juices. All in all, it was a beautiful sight.

I let her rest for a while and got dressed. Natsumi-sensei too got dressed after coming down from the high and we made our way to my where Natsumi-sensei dropped me and then left for her house after giving me a good night kiss.

Natsumi-sensei left the school after that year but she continued to be my slut as she promised. This has been going on since a year and I won't be giving up on my personal whore Natsumi-sensei anytime in the near future at least. And according to Natsumi-sensei, she doesn't want to stop it either...Life is good.


End file.
